


Spice

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: “过来。”她说。阿拉丁顺从地跪伏在她的膝前，止不住微微颤抖。“你的眼睛，”他听见身后传来男人低沉的声音，“如此美丽。”





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于还是对美丽男孩下手了。  
> purple prose预警，现在退出还来得及。没有剧透（？），2k字华而不实的pwp罢了，随便看看。  
> and yes ofc he's bisexual to me

阿拉丁已不知道这是他第几次登上这座塔楼。熟悉的象牙白阳台，绣满金银花纹的地毯，墨绿色的华丽躺椅，以及——他鼻翼轻动——刚一踏入塔楼便闻到的空气里熟悉的松香，融以甜腻厚重的沉香，还有一缕若有若无的盐肤木的青涩，都催促着他的欲望悄悄苏醒。

夜色深沉，脚下的城镇大部分已坠入睡眠。露台上的空气清冷，阿拉丁感到自己的身体滑如水滴。他的身体似乎知道片刻之后即将降临的欢畅，被出击前不动声色的兴奋包围，毛孔难耐地翕张，随着每一缕微凉的风微微悸动。

“过来。”女人说道，边向他伸出一只手。

他的心跳的很快。

可她的语调里有一种令人沉静的力量。阿拉丁于是缓步向前，怀着顺从的耐心，低头跪伏在她的膝前，身躯却不由自主的微微颤抖。

“你的眼睛，”他听见身后传来男人低沉的声音，“如此美丽。”

阿拉丁想起他望见自己的水中倒影。他缓慢地眨眼，感到一只柔软却有力的手抚上他的眼睫。他闭上了眼睛，睫毛轻颤，耳边再次传来浑厚却温柔的声音：“如此美丽，停憩着精灵。”

听闻这样的赞美，阿拉丁几乎感到羞愧。他垂下了头，脸颊因为还未习惯赞扬的话语而滚烫无比。也许他在集市的寻常儿女间如鱼得水，他羞怯和敏感的天性却牢牢地镌刻在他的大脑中，以致他面对这样无来由的赞美，只能无言地退缩至他的茧壳，而无一句机智的应对。他在他们面前，注定因为乖顺和羞涩，成为他们谦逊又温顺的奴仆。

她咬下半颗深红色的蜜枣，把剩下的半颗递给他。阿拉丁嗅了嗅蜜枣，给予一次短暂的舔舐。然后他跪下身来，伏在她微微张开的腿间。麦穗形状的金饰镶嵌着昂贵的绿松石，沉甸甸地坠在她的耳垂上，互相碰撞，响声清脆动听。阿拉丁闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，眼前浮现出她那形状完美的耳垂。是饱满柔嫩的蛋白，他总是克制不住轻咬辅以舔舐的冲动。

阿拉丁微仰起头，看向对方，她朝着面前的青年露出一个鼓励的笑容。于是阿拉丁品尝了第一口欲潮。

夜色下女人的身体泛着蜜色，起伏波动的样子好像是打翻的蜜罐，浓稠甜美的蜜糖肆意流淌。他的皮肤着了火，情欲滋生，填满了每一条无形曲折的沟壑，皮肤上泛起针刺般的躁动。他的眼神迷离，氤氲着水光。他启唇，声音比他自己的想象要更为颤抖和无力：“我想。”

她的指尖撩开阿拉丁垂在眼前的头发，注视着青年沉沦的朦胧眼睛，点了点头。

金色丝线织成的衣料轻举她的低吟，衣料与衣料之间发出悦耳的沙沙声，这令阿拉丁想起童年时总在半睡半醒间听见清晨集市上开过的花车。推车向一侧缓缓倾斜，车内一汪碎落的干玫瑰花瓣倾泻而出，水滴和花瓣纷纷掉落在地面上，在早市的阳光下熠熠生辉，倒出的是一车香气弥漫的美梦。他的下巴越发潮湿，一股懵动的情欲也从他的小腹深处渐渐涨潮，漫过他的皮肤，卷携一阵难耐的痉挛。

“我谦逊的男孩。”男人贴近阿拉丁的赤裸的身体，说道，咬住他的耳朵，舌尖舔过他的耳朵，阿拉丁像树梢上将落未落的叶子一样颤抖起来，身下涌出一股粘稠，沾湿了他的大腿内侧，男人用食指抹去，凑近他的唇边。青年的舌头品尝到了自己和她的味道。他低声呻吟。

常年累月的街头生活为他的身体加叠上了精壮起伏的线条，在如水的月光下，那些肌肉群显得约束，有力，不过分夸张，就像他有着刀削般的下巴，却长着一双深邃又羞怯的眼眸一样。

男人缓慢地把自己送进了青年的身体。阿拉丁停下动作，咬住嘴唇，忍耐最初的不适。而待到男人精准的找到那个最敏感的点，他直接瘫软在她的腿间，已然分不清是自己的身体更烫，还是她的欲望更为火热。

阿拉丁感到自己是绵软的提线木偶。每一分轻颤的情欲自身后深沉的撞击传来，将他的身体冲撞出起伏的弧度，操控他的手指和唇舌。他的舌苔避开那个深红色的凸起，然后更深更用力地舔舐她的阴唇，无意识地追随身后抽插的节奏。被顶到某个部位时，他下意识地咬下一声低喘，而声带的震动连系她的甜蜜欲望。

“阿拉丁。”她颤抖的声音低不可闻。

于是阿拉丁回应她的渴求，舌尖滚过阴蒂最后一下，他吻了吻对方颤抖的大腿内侧，继而往粘稠的甬道里伸进第一根手指。

身后的撞击陷入了一种逗弄的节奏。男人的拇指粗鲁地蹭过阿拉丁的乳头，指甲侧面毫不留情地碾过柔软的乳尖。他发出一声闷在嗓子里的尖叫，手里加快了穿插的速度。

她的呼吸越发刺耳，呻吟声是海浪卷上海滩，流水在沙粒见缠绵徘徊，不愿离开，连接一段粘腻的引力，愈来愈强，愈来愈高。随着一声尖利的轻喘，她的下颔高高扬起，脖颈连通身躯绷紧成一道温柔锐利的弓弦，呼吸声像是瞬间被人切断一般，一股温热的热流接触到他的舌尖，缓慢流过他的下巴，像渴水的小象贪婪地攫取，唇齿之间尽是她的味道。灵魂也像被那猛烈的高潮熨过，他只能依从本能，吮吸，呻吟，然后因为身后动作的停止而发出绝望的泣音。

阿拉丁抹去眼角的水痕，眨眨眼，透过模糊的视线，低处城镇的灯光在他的眼前游弋。

他被从背后温柔地推拒。男人轻推他站起身，阿拉丁的双腿软得几乎站立不稳，她走过来，冰凉的五指圈住他的手腕。阿拉丁微微一震，回过神来时，发现自己被带到了露台象牙白的栏杆前。男人厚重的身躯紧贴他的后背，汗液与体液隐秘交融，夜风袭来，阿拉丁闻到了牛奶和蜂蜜的金色气息。勃发的，充满不管不顾的情欲，却也令他感到舒适的安心。在他们的掌控之下，他是回巢的倦鸟，而此刻，他的确有些困倦了。尽管方才他还没有高潮，观看对方欲潮的降临也几乎耗尽了他思考的精力，肌肉内部密密麻麻的酸疼也染上了一种令人上瘾的回甘。

“看着我，阿拉丁。”男人在他耳边低语，呼吸沉重炽热，像一张铺天盖地的网，将他的全部神志牢牢禁锢。

阿拉丁转过脑袋，额前的黑发蹭着他的发烧的脸颊，他尽可能大睁着眼睛，望向男人深邃的眼睛深处。他凑近对方，额发亲昵地磨蹭男人的脖颈一侧，泄露出一声不受控制的呻吟。

最后，那把先前短暂夺去她的灵魂的锋利的弓弦也劈过了他的身体，温柔却不容抗拒。和暖夹带香气的夜风灌进了他的喉咙。他感到自己上升，上升，旋转，灵魂在温润潮湿的空气里袅袅升起，然后像是碎落在羽毛上的阳光，倏地一下化为了灰烬。

这甜蜜，甜蜜，甜蜜的酸痛，他想，额头贴住冰凉的石材，沉沉叹了口气。夜风抚摸他方才被情欲席卷的身体，阿拉丁微笑着闭上了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 无beta  
> 唔，写完我才意识到，这个阿拉丁可能既有daddy issue又有mommy issue【。  
> 总之不要judge我，希望阅读愉快。


End file.
